Une partie de cache-cache
by lilinea
Summary: Sirius est resté pour les vacances. Ses amis Maraudeurs aussi. Il pleut, dehors... Alors, pourquoi ne pas organiser une partie de cache-cache dans la Salle Commune ? Disclaimer : Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages, ce ne sont pas les miens. Dommage ! :'(


« Vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuuuuuf….. TRENTE ! Attention Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes bien cachés, car Monseigneur Black est en chasse ! »

Il poussa lentement la porte du placard dans lequel il s'était tenu pour compter, en prenant bien soin de la faire grincer. Pas de bruits environnants dans le dortoir. Il fit quelques pas, ayant décidé de faire durer le moment, et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

Cet après-midi pluvieux n'offrait pas beaucoup de chances de divertissements extérieurs. C'est pourquoi la vingtaine de Gryffondors restés au château pour les vacances avaient organisé un cache-cache.

Le compteur avait été tiré au sort. « Et bien-sûr, c'est tombé sur moi ! » avait lancé, tout en se drapant dans sa dignité, ainsi que dans un plaid tombé sous sa main, un Sirius boudeur. Il était donc retourné dans le dortoir, sous les rires des Mauraudeurs et de ses autres camarades. Car, pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie, ses amis Animagus ainsi que son cher loup-garou étaient restés avec lui à Poudlard.

Ah, Remus… Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il le considérait comme…plus qu'un ami en tous cas (en témoignent les rêves où le fameux lycanthrope s'invitait aisément…et assez souvent) ! Mais, ne savant si c'était réciproque, il sortait avec un peu tout le monde, filles plutôt que garçons afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son bel ami.

Toujours est-il que Sirius descendait à pas de loup (ha ha !) les marches de l'escalier conduisant à la Salle où devait se cacher la plupart des autres. Toujours son plaid sur les épaules, il s'avança jusqu'aux rideaux les plus proches, et cria « BOUUUUH ! » Mary, qui s'était cachée derrière, sursauta ainsi que les 5 autres filles qui s'étaient cachées à proximité. Elles remontèrent, penaudes, dans leur dortoir. Peter aussi, dans le sien.

« Ca ne risque de ne pas être trop compliqué, apparemment… » annonça Sirius à la cantonade.

Il trouva ses camarades petit à petit, sans qu'il y ait trop d'accrocs.

Lorsque Lily fut découverte sous un coussin du canapé noir, et qu'elle remonta dans son dortoir, James se faufila sur la pointe des pieds pour la suivre. Un cri de fureur retentit, suivi d'un gémissement et d'un bruit de chute. Vous l'aurez compris, le cri avait été poussé par la préfète rousse et le glapissement avait été échappé par James Potter lors de sa chute dans les escaliers.

« Bien essayé, Jamesie ! Mais as-tu oublié que notre dortoir se trouvait de l'autre côté ?» s'esclaffa Sirius.

Tous les Gryffondors avaient vu le fringuant Maraudeur poursuivre Lily, sans succès (un comble pour le talentueux poursuiveur, n'est-ce pas ?). Et le tout Poudlard était bien au courant de l' « obsession » de James pour cette jolie rousse. Des rires fusèrent dans la salle, aidant Sirius dans la localisation des derniers cachés.

Fier de lui et de la réussite de sa mission (car j'en connais qui se cachent sous des capes d'invisibilité, compliquant nettement la tâche de les retrouver…), il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son canapé fétiche. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à somnoler (les révisions lui faisaient se coucher tard). Les autres étaient tous remontés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et il pensait ainsi avoir quelques minutes de répit (on a beau s'appeler Sirius Black, on a le droit a sa petite tranquillité de temps en temps). Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son plaid descendre sur ses yeux, accompagné d'une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensa pas à se débattre, le baiser étant tellement tendre et doux. Il oublia alors tout et y répondit, donnant fougue et passion à cet innocent baiser. Il sentait que c'était différent de d'habitude, une véritable preuve d'amour, ainsi qu'une sorte de détresse. Ainsi, lorsque les lèvres se quittèrent, il soupçonna un temps que ce merveilleux instant ne fut qu'un rêve.

Il papillonna des yeux et ôta le plaid de sa tête, espérant trouver la personne qui avait partagé avec lui ce moment (ainsi que sa salive). Une ombre s'était glissée dans l'escalier des dortoirs.

Un fin sourire, du même genre qu'il arborait quand il avait réussi une de ses farces, quoique quelque peu plus hésitant, s'étira sur les lèvres de notre cher Patmol. Il avait une sérieuse piste pour retrouver cette ombre, car ses lèvres avaient un goût particulier.

Le goût d'un fin chocolat venant tout droit de Honeydukes.


End file.
